


when the moon speaks

by exvt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Victorian, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exvt/pseuds/exvt
Summary: a weary traveler ends up staying the night in a rather ominous mansion.





	when the moon speaks

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is pretty much a draft, and i'm not sure if i'll continue it.  
> \- this is an original work, the characters and story belong to me.

“Now, go into the main hall and wait for me there. I’ll look for the key to your room.” The proprietress said, pointing to a door which Mari assumed to lead to the “main hall”.

 

She walked through the door, ending up in a rather large room, full of windows. Her heels clicked on the polished floor as she looked around. Two wooden staircases stood at the opposite ends of the room. She noticed that on the balcony those stairs led to, there were two people -a man and a woman- with a striking resemblance.

From this distance, she could only tell that they wore rather dark colors, contrasting to their pale skin and light blonde hair, which appeared to be of the same length, ending just above their shoulders.

The woman whispered something to the man and they descended on different staircases- he went on the one on the left, she went on the one on the right.

 

She finally got a better view at the pair and noticed they had the same eyes as the inn owner. Cold, sharp, blue.

The two of them were intimidatingly tall, Mari reaching only to her ear and to his shoulder, even with heels on.

The woman wore her hair in a low bun, some strands sticking out, creating a messy look. She had a curvy figure which was enveloped by a long burgundy dress that showed some cleavage, her sleeves ending to her elbows. She held her uncovered hands together and gave Mari a rather saccharine smile.

The man had his hair let loose, the ends touching his sharp jaw. His face was shaved and the smile he gave her seemed more like a smirk. He wore a black frock coat with matching trousers, button boots and a navy cravat. He had an athletic silhouette and he stood with his hands behind his back.

 

 

“You’re a new guest, I presume?” the man said as he bowed and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

She mentally cursed herself for taking off her gloves right after coming inside when she felt just how warm his lips felt against her bare skin.

The woman bowed too and Mari tried not to stare at her partially covered chest.

“Welcome to Magnolia Manor!” the two exclaimed simultaneously. “Miss…?”

“Uhm, Mari. My name is Mari.”

“ _Mari_ how?” the woman lifted a single eyebrow.

The man must have noticed her panic (perhaps her face has paled significantly, or her eyes have widened a little more than she thought they did?), because he placed his hand on her shoulder, something that would have made her gasp if she wasn’t already this anxious.

“Pardon my sister’s vagueness. She’s asking for your surname.” he gave her a small, encouraging smile.

She struggled to remember the name the captain of the ship told her to use.

‘Something with W? Wandebang? Wimderebung?’

“Miss Windenburg,” a clear voice was heard behind her. “Here’s your key.” The proprietress handed her the silvery object when the girl turned around.


End file.
